Drive
by crazedreader96akajetliormrslh
Summary: "Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, with open arms, and open eyes." One discovery uncovers a long hidden past that he won't stand for anymore. Cargan one-shot.


Drive

* * *

He stumbled down the street, making it seem like all was normal. He tried to keep his thoughts busy, trying to keep them away from the nightmare behind him. He focused on what was in front of him, not wanting to go back. His body ached but he shoved that aside, wishing it away. It wasn't as simple as he wanted it to be. He knew that. He bit back a hiss of pain. He could run from it all, but he would be found. It's happened before, so he gave up on trying that. It was the same old story everytime.

"Carlos!" he heard and instantly straightened. forcing a smile on his face as his boyfriend Logan ran over to him, Kendall and James behind him. He braced himself when Logan gave him a hug, although he still felt an unpleasant burn course through him.

"Hi Logan," he said. "Hey Kendall, hey James."

"Hey Carlos," Kendall replied while James nodded.

"Ready to go?" Logan asked, wrapping his arm around Carlos's shoulders.

"Yeah," Carlos said. "Let's go." They started to walk when Logan tried to give Carlos a quick kiss. Carlos quickly dodged, leaving a stunned Logan.

"Is everything okay Carlos?" Logan asked. "And why are you wearing your hood?"

"I'm not feeling all that well Logie," Carlos told him, praying his lie would be believed. "I just don't want you to catch whatever it is."

"Do you want to go home?" Logan asked him, growing concerned.

"I'll be okay," Carlos told him, not wanting to go. "I just have to be careful." He hoped his hastiness in making a response didn't make Logan question it. He just didn't want to go.

Let me know if you want to go though," his boyfriend told him, giving him a soft smile.

"Alright," Carlos replied. They began to walk again when Carlos felt something wet on his undershirt. _Not now! _He thought. _Just ignore it. You're just imagining it._ He pushed it to the back of his mind then he felt a bit dizzy. He put his hand on the tree he passed. His head began to spin slightly.

"Carlos?" James asked, and Logan turned. "Are you okay man?"

"Fine," Carlos said, his vision however becoming blurred. "I just tripped."

"You sure dude?" Kendall asked. Carlos nodded.

"Positive?" Logan asked, worry building through him.

"Yes," Carlos replied, trying to keep the edge in his voice back. He felt something trail down his face underneath his hood and he began to cough. He put his hand to his mouth and his eyes went wide as he saw blood on his palm.

"Carlos," Logan said, walking over, taking his hand and staring at it. "What's wrong Carlos?"

"Nothing," he responded. He felt an ache in his lower abdomen and he silently cursed himself, putting his hand on his side. Logan moved Carlos's hand and pulled the zipper down, pushing the sweatshirt apart. His eyes went wide as he saw Carlos's white wifebeater stained by a large dark red spot.

"Carlos!" Logan said again, his voice cracked slightly. "What's going on?" He pulled Carlos's hood down. The Latino's usually tan face was pale and there was a trickle of blood down the side of his face, a bandage wrapping around his forehead. There were dark spots along his cheeks and by his eyes. "Call 911!" Logan said to Kendall and James. "Carlos, we need to get you to a hospital."

"No!" Carlos croaked, his eyes flickering with many emotions.

"Why?" Logan asked. "They're going to help you."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Carlos groaned, his voice getting lower. "He'll find out."

"Who Carlos?" Logan asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Carlos said before his eyes flickered shut.

"Carlos!" Logan yelled. "Carlos, stay with me!" Carlos fell limp in Logan's arms, his head falling on the brunette's shoulder.

* * *

"Carlos!" Logan said, tears streaming down his face. "Don't do this to me Carlos! Please don't!" He tried to shake the Latino gently, but his eyes were still closed. "Come on Carlos! Please don't do this!" He heard the sirens and suddenly there were people surrounding them. Two had taken Carlos from him and were placing him on a stretcher.

"Take your friend," another said to Kendall and James and soon Logan found himself in their grasp.

"Let me go with you!" Logan pleaded, the tears still flowing. He was in near hysterics. "I need to know if he's okay!"

"Logan," Kendall said. "They have him. He'll be fine."

"I don't care!" Logan said. "I _need _to know what's wrong."

"Deep breaths Logan," James said.

"What would the two of you do for each other if you were in my position?" Logan asked. Their grip on him loosened instantly.

"The kid's lost a lot of blood," a parmedic said, trying to apply pressure to the wound. Logan's eyes went wide as he broke away from Kendall and James.

"What do we do?" his heart nearly stopped as he heard the careless question getting asked. They let a rookie paramedic on the scene and he had no idea what to do?

"What do you mean what do you do?" Logan asked, anger flowing through him, directed at the newbie paramedic. "Even _I _know what to do and I'm not going to be a paramedic."

"Really?" the paramedic asked. "What do you do?"

"You give him a blood transfusion so he doesn't die!" Logan said. He rolled up his sleeve.

"What's going on here?" the experienced paramedic asked.

"This guy here thinks he can tell me off!" the rookie said.

"He doesn't know what to do!" Logan said. "Now will someone just let me donate my blood to my friend so he doesn't die?" he asked.

Are you his blood type?"

"Yes!" Logan said. "He's my friend, we're hockey players and have been to the hospital for some treatment of injuries. We've all basically had each other's blood types memorized since we all started hockey and ironically enough we all have the same blood type."

"How do you know what to do?"

"I want to go into the medical field and become a doctor. Now can you stop badgering me with questions and let me get into that ambulance so I can help my friend and make sure he doesn't die?" Logan hated refering to Carlos as his friend, but he had to be careful with his word choice, for he didn't want to offend the paramedics.

"What are your names son?

"His name is Carlos Garcia and mine is Logan Mitchell." The first paramedic nodded and led him in, putting a needle into his arm and taking an appropriate amount of blood before removing it and placing it into a bag, hanging it above Carlos's stretcher. The Latino's wounds were wrapped up, but he was still unresponsive. Logan took his hand, biting back a gasp at how cold and lifeless it was. The genius didn't even realize that a bandage was wrapped around his arm until the ambulance came to a stop and Carlos was wheeled out, seperating the two as he was rolled into the emergency room. Logan stepped out of the ambulance and rushed into the waiting room.

"Hey," he heard and looked up to see the rookie paramedic standing in front of him. "About earlier, I just panicked. I know it, I just came to a blank. The way you took charge was simply amazing."

"Thanks," Logan said, his voice low.

"Are you okay? Your friend is in good hands-"

"I'm not doubting that. I just can't help but worry." He looked up, tears welling in his eyes again. "I was right there when he passed out on me. I've never seen that injured before in my life. It was so scary."

"I didn't mean to make you cry-"

"It's fine."

"How close are you two anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the way you kept staring at him in the ambulance. It's not my place but-"

"It's alright. If you must know, he's my boyfriend."

"He's lucky to have someone like you. I hope he's okay." With that, he walked away.

"Logan!" he heard and turned to see Kendall and James race in. "Are you okay?"

Logan nodded. "They just took Carlos into surgery. I'm so scared guys." Kendall and James came over and wrapped their arms around the shaking form of their friend. "I was right there. I was holding him. How long as this been going on for? Who's responsible for this? I'm his fucking boyfriend dammit! I'm supposed to protect him." His voice went soft at the last sentence, the tears taking over his ability to speak.

"This isn't your fault," Kendall said. "I'm sure that even you know that you can't protect him from everything."

"I just want to know who did this to him," James said.

"You aren't the only one James," Logan said, curling up in his chair.

* * *

Carlos Garcia had grown up without his biological father in his life. He knew the story though. His mother and father had met when his mother was on vacation in California and they had fallen in love. His father was a police officer, and a very good one at that. When his mother had to leave, his father suggested it was best that they continue with their lives. His mother agreed, although they kept in contact. Carlos was born a little after his mother had returned to Minnesota, taking on his father's name, Carlos Roberto Garcia Jr. His mother had met another man, one by the name of Juan Rodregiz, and he had married her. His mother still loved the man that fathered her child, but she thought that Carlos needed a male figure in his life. She found that Carlos was exactly like his father, looks and personality. She told his father about his son and even let them communicate with each other. Carlos loved hockey and when his father found out, he sent him a black hockey helmet that Carlos never took off. He thought his life was okay, he had a loving mother, a father who cared about him even though he wasn't around, and he had great friends. That seemed to backfire on him when he turned twelve. His mother was supposed to go and take care of his ailing grandmother and she said his stepfather would watch him until she got back. She never came back, for she got caught in a head-on collison. The last thing she told him was, "I love you Carlos," and it killed Carlos to know that he could never return that. His stepfather took command after that moment, and since they couldn't find his mother's will, his stepfather was the only one that they assumed to have everything she left behind. Juan told Carlos that he needed to "grow up", and he confiscated his helmet and gave him one strictly for hockey. Carlos didn't understand, but didn't want to anger him. Carlos didn't communicate with his father much after that, according to his stepfather, his father was too busy to speak with a kid like him. When he turned thirteen, that was when most of the pain began. Juan had started to come home drunk, and he was an angry drunk. And who was the one to take the blunt force of his whiplash? Why no one else but young Carlos. Carlos took the beatings, but only when he was alone would he cry. He needed to be strong, he wouldn't let this monster think he was weak. He found solitude in his friends, and when he was fourteen, that was when he and Logan had started going out. He never though in his life that the brunette genius would ever love him, but he did, and that made Carlos happy. He never told his stepfather though, he didn't want to get him angrier for another reason, this one more apparant than the others. Carlos ran away a few times, his stepfather finding and giving him an even worse beating than before. Carlos wanted nothing more than to tell him off, and he remembered his mother's words, that his stepfather would take care of him. That fateful day was engraved in his mind, and would never fade.

_"Do you have to go?" a twelve year-old Carlos asked his mother._

_"I need to," his mother said, crouching down in front of her son. She rubbed his helmet-clad head. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Your stepfather will take care of you. I love you Carlos." She stood and looked to her husband before going to the car, opening the driver's side door and driving off._

_"Get inside," Juan told the young boy. Carlos nodded before running inside to his room, grabbing the phone and calling Kendall, James, and Logan, seeing if they wanted to do something later._

_A few hours later, Carlos walked down the stairs to see his stepfather watching the news. He came around behind the couch, his eyes going wide at the news report._

_"There was an accident on the freeway. It was a head-on collison and both drivers died on impact." In the background, Carlos could see the crushed remains of his mother's car. He backed away before running back to his room, curling on his bed and he began to cry._

_"Carlos!" he heard from his window and looked down to see Kendall, James, and Logan standing on the ground. "Do you want to- what's wrong?" Kendall asked._

_"It's nothing," Carlos said, his voice quivering, revealing his lie. The boys began to climb up the side wall, using the ledges to help keep a grip on the wall._

_"You're crying," James said, climbing over and giving Carlos a hug, the other boys following._

_"What is it Carlos?" Logan asked. Carlos told them what he found out and the boys instantly stopped and began to consol their friend, trying to comfort him as best they could. Carlos appreciated the effort they made, glad they were there._

"He's coming to," he heard a voice and his eyes flickered open to see a doctor standing by his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Carlos replied. "Tired." He looked at his arm and found a needle in it. He looked to the blood bag above his head.

"You're a lucky one," the doctor said.

"How so?"

"Your friend donated some of his blood to help you."

"Which friend?" "I believe his name was Logan." Carlos couldn't believe it. Logan gave some of his blood to save his life.

"I want to see him," Carlos said.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest?"

"Yes. Please, I need to see him."

"Very well." The doctor left the room and returned a few moments later, Logan behind him. The doctor nodded before leaving, the two boys the only ones in the room.

"Carlos," Logan said, walking over and wrapping his arms gently around the boy on the bed, tears in his eyes. "Thank God you're alright. You gave me a heart attack."

"Your arm," Carlos said, noting the bandage around his boyfriend's arm.

"I did it for you," Logan said. "I don't know what I would do without you. Please Carlos, tell me what happened. Tell me who's been doing this to you."

"You'll get hurt," Carlos protested weakly.

"I'll be fine," Logan said, taking his hand.

"But-"

"No buts Carlos," Logan told him. "You need to tell me."

Carlos took a breath and as soon as he looked into Logan's soft eyes, he knew he had to tell someone. "Alright," Carlos said and he began to tell Logan everything he didn't already know. Logan remained silent throughout Carlos's whole story, squeezing his hand for reassurance when tears started to stream down Carlos's face.

"Carlos" Logan said, giving him a tighter hug. "Why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

I-I don't know," Carlos said. "I'd run, but he'd always find me, and make it so much worse. I'm terrified of him Logie."

Logan pressed a gentle kiss to Carlos's forehead. "I'm going to help you Carlos. You don't have to be afraid." Carlos nodded and brought his lips to Logan's. Logan held him for a moment before the door opened and he stepped back, his expression changing as Carlos's stepfather stood at the door.

"Get out of here kid," his stepfather said. "I want to talk to Carlos." Logan gave Carlos a knowing glance before walking away.

"What do you want?" Carlos asked.

"You'll find out as soon as you get out of here you little bastard."

* * *

Logan raced to Carlos's house, finding the spare key and opening the door. He looked around. Everything seemed to be normal, but he couldn't get the painful look on Carlos's face as he told him everything that happened. He looked to each corner, a soft smile on his lips as he remembered all the little video cameras that he and the others had placed one day. Logan knew they were still working, and they caught everything. He walked up to Carlos's room, sitting down on his bed. They had spent time up here, and Logan completely understood everything pertaining to Carlos's actions a few times.

_Carlos and Logan were sitting close together, Logan running a hand through Carlos's soft hair before he brought their lips together. Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's neck, pulling them closer together, minimizing the amount of space between them. The sound of a door slamming pulled Carlos out of his momentary bliss._

_"What is it Carlos?" Logan asked_

_"My stepfather's home," Carlos said. "He doesn't know about us."_

_"Is there a reason you haven't told him about us yet? I've told my parents about us and they're okay with it. Are you ashamed of me or something?"_

_"No Logan!" Carlos said, giving him a hug. "He just isn't as... accepting as your parents. And I'm using accepting for a lack of a better word."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes Logan. I love you more than you could ever know. He's just a homophobe, and I don't want to set him off."_

_"Okay," Logan said, giving him another quick kiss. "Should I sneak out the window?"_

_"I'm sorry Logan," Carlos told him, watching as Logan walked to the open window, stepping on the ledge._

_"It's okay Carlitos," Logan said, giving him his signature half-smile. "I'll call you later. I love you._

_"I love you too Logie," Carlos said then Logan disappeared, going down the wall._

Logan didn't realize he was crying until he felt something moist run down his cheeks. He wiped the tears away before standing up and walking out of the room. He found himself walking to the master bedroom, and he couldn't believe how disgusting it was. He walked around, and then tripped over a box that was hidden.

"What the fuck?" Logan said, sitting up and seeing the contents of the box on the floor. He picked up the stapled sheets of paper and his eyes went wide as he read over the pages and found his gaze on the bottom of the last page. He couldn't believe it. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number on the page.

"L.A.P.D., how can I help you?" The person on the phone asked.

"Is an Officer Carlos Garcia there?" "One moment please." He heard the phone get tranfered, then there was a gruff, "Hello?"

"Is this Officer Garcia?"

"Yes it is. This number is long distance. Who are you and why are you calling me?"

"My name is Logan Mitchell and I'm from Minnesota. I'm calling in regards to your son Carlos."

"You're friends with my son?"

"Yes sir." "Wait a moment. You're the boy that Carlos always talked about before he stopped calling?"

"Carlos spoke about me?"

"He was smitten with you. Now what's happening with my son?"

Logan took a breath and told him everything he knew, including the information he just found. They exchanged a few words before he hung up. Logan folded the sheets and put them in his pocket before going back into Carlos's room, taking the CD from the center he made in the closet, slipping it into his pocket as well. He ran back down the stairs and closed the door, walking away and racing back to the hospital to see Carlos. He might have just saved him.

* * *

"Just leave me alone," Carlos said to his stepfather.

"I'm your guardian," came the reply. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

More like don't want to. Carlos thought.

"Carlos!" he heard and turned his head to see Logan panting by the door, a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Logan?" Carlos asked, his gaze flickering from his boyfriend to his stepfather. "What are you doing?"

"I have important news!" Logan said, trying to regulate his breathing.

"Get out of here kid," Juan nearly growled.

"You don't have power over me," Logan said and Carlos's eyes went wide as he nearly heard a snarl in Logan's voice. What was Logan trying to do? Kill himself?

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders?" Juan asked.

"Why should I respect a child abuser?" Carlos's heart nearly stopped as he stared at Logan, who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You told you bastard?" Juan asked his stepson.

"I made him. I was worried about my boyfriend."

"Logan!" Carlos said, wishing he would stop before they both got hurt.

"You're a fag too?" Juan asked. "Why I oughta-"

"Step away from my son," came a voice at the door. A voice Carlos could recognize anywhere.

"Dad?" he asked. The police officer nodded, taking his helmet off and handing it to Logan. Security guards followed him in.

"Juan Rodregiz," one said. "You are under arrest for fruad and child abuse."

"You have no proof!" Juan protested as he was cuffed.

"This begs to differ," another said and walked to Logan, who pulled the disc out of his pocket. "This is a disc from the survillence cameras that this young boy had installed with his friends. This is proof." Logan pulled out the sheets of paper. "And this is the will of the late Maria Rodregiz." Juan's eyes went wide. "It says, 'I leave everything to Carlos Roberto Garcia, including sole custody of our son, Carlos Roberto Garcia Jr.' Your signature is at the bottom. You had this, and refused to follow it. She never trusted you. Now take him away." Juan was dragged away, leaving Logan, Officer Garcia and Carlos in the room.

"Dad," Carlos said, and his father went and gave him a hug.

"It's okay Carlos." "How'd you-"

"Logan called and told me everything. I'm moving out here to stay with you." Carlos returned the hug. "I'll leave you two for a moment." With a nod to Logan, he left.

"Logan," Carlos said, and the genius climbed onto his bed, sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"Yes?" Logan asked, giving him a goofy innocent looking smile, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Y-you just saved my life," Carlos said, tears welling in his eyes. "T-thank you so much."

"I'd do it for you any day," Logan said, gently wiping the tears away. He leaned forward and their lips met. Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's neck, Logan's hands caressing his cheek gently. "I almost forgot," Logan said, taking his bag off and putting it on his lap. He opened it and pulled out Carlos's hockey helmet, the one his father gave him, and his put it on his head. "This belongs to you.

"Logan," Carlos said softly, touching his helmet. "Thank you so much. This is unbelievable."

Logan put his bag on the ground and gave Carlos another kiss. "I love you Carlos," Logan said, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you too Logan," Carlos replied, curling into Logan's chest.

Logan smiled, keeping a light grip on the boy who fell into his arms, staying there peacefully.


End file.
